


a little more blood, some more to swallow

by overdose



Series: A3! NSFW Week [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bodily Fluids, Groping, M/M, Riding, masumi being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: He has no objection to fooling around with Masumi, of course, but he would rather do it anywhere else.Notin the kitchen where there’s a cutting board and knife in front of him, where anyone can walk in and get traumatized for life.“No,” Masumi repeats.Tsuzuru sighs. “Fine.” if he doesn’t want to move, then maybe the onions nearby will make Masumi flee once he slices them.Oh, come on, who is he kidding? Nothing will make Masumi stop, even if Tsuzuru ends up chopping off his thumb by mistake....Which is what happens. Almost.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Usui Masumi
Series: A3! NSFW Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	a little more blood, some more to swallow

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of a3 nsfw week: bodily fluids
> 
> this is completely different from my original idea but my brain went "what if masumi and blood?" so yes, enjoy

Masumi clings to him. Arms around his waist, head rubbing on his back and peeking over his shoulder, cooking in this condition is next to impossible. Tsuzuru wants to shake him off, but that will only make Masumi even more determined to stay. He tries to ignore the clingy boy, but that’s difficult with Masumi’s hands sneaking under his shirt, dragging his fingertips across his skin.

Why are his hands so cold? It makes Tsuzuru shudder, hearing a content chuckle coming from Masumi when he notices. Even though no one else is in the kitchen, Tsuzuru still tenses up, looking around to see another person. They’re alone in their packed dorm by some miracle.

“You’re so cute like this,” Masumi mumbles, rubbing Tsuzuru’s body. He feels nice, soft. “You’re like a housewife.” the boy adds.

Tsuzuru has never heard that one before. “Well,” he begins and holds back on rolling his eyes. “Will you let me be a housewife and cook for everyone, Masumi?” It's hard to do that with his boyfriend acting like a koala, hugging his back while he’s trying to cut vegetables.

“Nope.”

“Figures.”

Masumi’s hands crawl up to his chest, nearing Tsuzuru’s nipples. The scriptwriter pauses, the knife in his grasp shaking. “You should wear an apron next time…” his thumb brushes by his buds, and it makes Tsuzuru jump. “So I can fuck you easier.”

“M-Masumi!” Tsuzuru hushes. “Enough! I’m serious! I need to cook.”

“But you like it. Don’t you?” Masumi leans forward, their bodies glued together. He rubs himself against Tsuzuru’s ass, touching his crotch. “See? You’re hard. Why would you lie?”

Tsuzuru curls his fists. “I didn’t-” he wants to explain, but Masumi, irritated, squeezes Tsuzuru’s boner and continues to grind.

“Getting hard from all of that… you’re slutty, Tsuzuru.”

“Masumi…” the older man gives up. His hands dig into the counter, knuckles turning white so he can hold back any noises. “Look…. if you want to do it, then we’re leaving the kitchen,” he says and tries to pry away from Masumi’s grasp.

“No.”

There’s no winning with this guy; Tsuzuru is slowly learning.

“I want to fuck you here where everyone can see,” Masumi declares. “Because you’re mine.”

“Alright, I’m yours,” Tsuzuru accepts the predicament he’s somehow fallen into, almost whimpering from Masumi groping his body everywhere. “But, the food, Masumi. Can you wait?” he knows the question is useless, and nothing will get past the boy. At this point, Tsuzuru is grasping at straws. He has no objection to fooling around with Masumi, of course, but he would rather do it anywhere else. Not in the kitchen where there’s a cutting board and knife in front of him, where anyone can walk in and get traumatized for life.

“No,” Masumi repeats.

Tsuzuru sighs. “Fine.” if he doesn’t want to move, then maybe the onions nearby will make Masumi flee once he slices them.

Oh, come on, who is he kidding? Nothing will make Masumi stop, even if Tsuzuru ends up chopping off his thumb by mistake.

...Which is what happens. Almost.

Masumi, unswayed by Tsuzuru’s words, keeps on groping and touching him, creepily murmuring under his breath. Tsuzuru wishes he could comprehend his words, but his mind is foggy, body melting as Masumi tugs his nipples with one hand, palming his erection with the other. He picks up the knife and refuses to give up. He won’t submit so easily, even if his dick is rock hard.

“What are you doing…?” Masumi notices the slight movement in his arms. “Let go of that. Pay attention to me.”

Tsuzuru’s legs weaken the longer he stands. His body trembles, vision blurry with a parted mouth. “Will you let me cook?” he tries to lean against the counter, but that allows Masumi to grind against his jeans. Grinding his teeth, Tsuzuru’s hands shake. “I...I can’t focus with you doing that, Masumi!”

Masumi lets a moan out hearing Tsuzuru’s stern words. “Can you say that louder? No one has come in to check on you yet, so if you speak up, they’ll see you bent over for me…”

“S-Stop…!”

He bumps into the counter and lets out a yelp. When Masumi squeezes him again, Tsuzuru jolts, accidentally pushing the board away. With his eyes closed, he can’t see the knife gliding against his skin, creating cuts across his fingers. He curses and bites his lips so hard it bleeds, more blood dripping on the surface. Tears surface, but at the same time, his cock throbs, turned on by the red oozing down his palm. He’s fucked up.

Masumi chuckles. “Oh… is that for me…?” he grabs Tsuzuru’s bleeding hand with a twinkle in his eyes, tilting his head.

Not even that stops him! “L-Let go!” Tsuzuru elbows Masumi. “I’m going to the bathroom to clean this up… Wipe down the counter for me.”

“But…” Masumi glances down. Tsuzuru can see his heart shatter into pieces. “I want to stay with you. Don’t go.”

“Masumi.”

He can’t excuse the boy’s actions as much as he loves him. Blood drips on the floor, and Masumi looks at it, though Tsuzuru thinks he isn’t processing anything he’s done.

“Okay… I’ll clean. Then, I’ll join you in the bathroom…”

“Alright. Sure.”

Tsuzuru wraps his hand with a few paper towels and walks to the bathroom, luckily avoiding anyone on the way. He should really stop spoiling Masumi, but he can't avoid his needy eyes and pouts whenever he gets needy. Why is Tsuzuru so whipped? Seriously, he’s the older one. He should know better.

Washing the blood away, Tsuzuru winces at the pain and mentally scolds himself. He opens the cabinet for one of the many first-aid kits the dorm has. His moment alone doesn’t last long. The door opens not even a moment later, Masumi sneaking in with his head down like a puppy.

"Oh, hey, just in time," Tsuzuru says. "Can you help me put the bandaids on?"

Masumi locks the door. He may look dejected, but Tsuzuru notices the hunger radiating from him, and a shiver runs down the scriptwriter's back.

“Don't wanna," he replies and approaches Tsuzuru. "Sit down over there."

Tsuzuru finally notices the chair sitting in the corner of the bathroom. How long has that been there? He looks at Masumi, at the chair, then at his hand. His feet move on his own, and he sits, realizing too late he's fallen for one of Masumi's tricks again. "Why?" he asks, trying to get up. "I'm still bleeding."

Masumi stops him by grabbing his wrist. "You're fine… the cuts aren't deep. You'll live." his tongue glides down them, tasting metal. "Look, you even stopped gushing everywhere…"

"M-Masumi-!" Tsuzuru turns red. "First, that's not healthy, second, it's dangerous-!"

"But it's you, so it's okay," Masumi begins to unzip his pants. "You'll let me finish what we started over there, right?"

Tsuzuru would take the offer if he didn't have any responsibilities. "I still have to cook for everyone..." he says, hoping it gets through Masumi.

It doesn't. "I told Omi you got hurt so no one will bother us." he kneels and undoes Tsuzuru's jeans, dropping them to his ankles. "You can sit back, and I'll do all the work."

"This isn't the time or place, Masumi," Tsuzuru gives him one final chance to stop, knowing Masumi will keep going no matter what.

"Don't lie, Tsuzuru... You want this as much as I do." Masumi comments as he peels Tsuzuru's boxers away. "Ha… you're still hard…"

He blushes again. Maybe it's the blood loss encouraging him in his horrible decisions. "O-Okay, yeah, but... are you even prepared?"

Masumi stands. "I always am. I'll show you," he stands and only leaves his shirt on before undressing his lower half. Sitting on Tsuzuru's lap, moving by his hard cock, Masumi cups his face and stares into his center. "I love you, Tsuzuru," he mumbles against his lips.

Tsuzuru is speechless, words stuck in his throat as Masumi lowers himself, taking every inch of him in. He feels wet, ready. Did he plan all of this? Prepare himself before sneaking up to Tsuzuru in the kitchen? "Masumi…" he breathes out, clutching his boyfriend's hoodie by the waist. He might be dripping blood on it. "I love you, too…"

They share a kiss while Masumi starts riding Tsuzuru. It feels like ages since the last time they’ve embraced each other, so Tsuzuru ignores the strange taste of blood lingering in his mouth. He tightly holds onto Masumi and feels helpless despite being the older one, whimpering when his lower lip gets bitten. They feel sore. His head spins.

Masumi grabs onto Tsuzuru’s arm. “Gimme,” he demands.

“You’re not…” Tsuzuru knows where this is going. He wonders where Masumi got his twisted tastes from, but he’s not one to judge, lifting his fingers. “I don’t think you should-”

Masumi wraps his lips around the bleeding digits. Tsuzuru doesn’t get to finish his sentence, gulping, taking a deep, heavy breath. He watches Masumi suck and lick the blood while riding his cock, creating a mess of drool on their laps.

“If I drink your blood, we’ll be together forever,” Masumi pulls away.

That shouldn’t be so hot to him. “W-What are you, a vampire?” Tsuzuru questions.

Masumi bats his eyes after wiping his lips. He has no reply and wraps his arms around Tsuzuru, rocking his hips once again. He’s close, nuzzling Tsuzuru, kissing his face. “...want you to cum.”

“You’re so hard to figure out sometimes,” Tsuzuru chuckles. “Come on, then,” he keeps a steady grip of Masumi and kisses him, moaning when he rides him faster. Tsuzuru gives up on staying quiet or trying to stop Masumi from playing around. He feels too good around his cock, a perfect fit on his lap. “Masumi,” his breath hitches, pulling the hoodie as his grasp tightens.

The chair creaks, their heavy breathing, and rustling of shirts reveal what they’re doing to anyone passing by. It's obvious. Masumi doesn’t shy away from whining, his cock twitching from taking all of Tsuzuru in. He wants people to know. “Tsuzuru…!”

“Uh-huh. Come on, Masumi, come on,” Tsuzuru encourages him to go faster, and the chair almost rocks back by how much they move. Masumi hugs Tsuzuru with all of his might when he cums, spurting on Tsuzuru’s shirt, crying out. Tsuzuru doesn’t notice the wet stains. He’s too busy groaning and emptying his seed inside his young boyfriend.

Masumi shakes when he breaks the hug. “Warm,” he comments and lifts himself off from Tsuzuru’s cock. The bathroom floor gets dirty from that. Masumi stays on his lap and leans on his chest.

“Thanks…?” Tsuzuru replies while panting.

“And my stomach hurts.”

“I wanted to tell you licking blood was a bad idea, but _someone_ didn't listen.”

With a pout, Masumi still clings onto Tsuzuru. He yawns and stays in the same place. Tsuzuru doesn’t mention he’s cramping up, as he doesn’t want to disturb how peaceful and satisfied Masumi looks. Luckily someone knocks on the door, causing Masumi to perk up. Finally, Tsuzuru can move-

“It’s occupied,” Masumi says, hugging Tsuzuru tighter.

Well… That can’t be helped. Tsuzuru can stay a while.


End file.
